When The Boys Are Away
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: With Tai and Qrow out on a mission Raven and Summer get some much needed alone time. Futa!Summer. Rosebird. PWP.


_**Back at it again with my next fic. Another request fill. Not my longest work but they can't all be 200000 words. Not that any of mine are but what did I just say? This one is GP!Sumer/Raven, so I don't know the characters well, hence skipping straight to the good stuff, sort of. Speaking of which, enjoy!**_

* * *

Summer sat on the couch folding some laundry as Raven paced about the house. She wasn't much concerned with her teammate's restlessness, she never was one for staying home much, always wanting to be doing more. It could be quite motivational, drawing the team into missions and such. Summer didn't mind the down time though, there was a quiet, soft comfort about spending time at home doing simple, normal, non-life threatening things.

"I never should have let them go off without us." Raven says, "Those two idiots will get themselves killed, reckless and chaotic the both of them."

"They're also trained huntsmen." Summer says, "They graduated with us after all, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Trained huntsmen with the mindsets of freshman." Raven says, "My brother just cares about having fun and Tai is in it for the adrenaline rush."

"Be kind, Raven. Besides, you enjoy battle as much as they do." Summer says as she finishes folding the clothes. She stands up carrying the basket. "Now why not try and enjoy the silence while it lasts?" She walks past toward the bedroom, only pausing to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She moved past then, not seeing the small smile and look that Raven gave her. As she set the basket down on the dresser and began putting up the clothes she heard her enter. Raven could be silent in boots when she wanted, but when she was relaxed it wasn't hard hearing her bare feet on carpet. Plenty of muscle meant plenty of weight after all.

"Going to help me?" She asks curiously.

"Actually, I just realized something with what you said." Raven says, leaning on the doorway.

"And what would that be?"

"We're alone."

"Well yes we are. Isn't that what you were commenting on just a moment ago?"

"No, I mean, we're alone. When was the last time it was just the two of us?" Raven points out.

Summer does pause then, thinking. "Three months." She answers, "When they went to take care of that mammoth while you and I took the mission for the kraken." She puts up a few more things.

"Yeah, so it's been a while."

"It certainly has." She feels the weight of the floor change as Raven moves behind her, and arms wrapping around her.

"It's also been a while since we had 'alone' time." Raven makes her point a bit clearer.

"Oh." Summer blushes a bit, "I… I suppose it has."

"Who knows when we'll get this chance again? Maybe we should use it while we have it." She grins as she leans down to whisper in her ear. "Show me how hot Summer gets."

"I guess there's not really a reason not to." Summer says, "How about you get changed while I finish putting these up?"

"Where's your spontaneity?" Raven asks, nipping at her earbud.

Summer bites her lip, "I just don't want to struggle with that ridiculous thing you call an outfit. I can never get it off right."

Raven smiles as she kisses her neck. "It's not too bad, but if you insist, you better be ready when I get back."

"I will." Summer says, looking up at her as Raven leaves. She opens all the drawers and quickly puts things up before closing them. Then she takes off her cloak and hangs it up before stripping down completely. She considers putting the cloak back on for a moment, always shy about her body, but decides against it. She didn't want to get it too dirty.

Instead she moves to the bed and lays on it, trying to adopt a sexy pose. She isn't confident that she managed it, but she was sure the effort would be appreciated. Raven hadn't had any problems before after all. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"I hope you're ready." Raven says, walking into the doorway. "Mmm, you certainly are."

Summer blushes a bit. She looks up and down Raven, taking in her toned form, bereft of even a stitch of cloth. There was no denying her attractiveness and she felt her body reacting, especially the soft member between her legs, which was soon to be not so soft.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying the view." Raven says as she walks forward seductively.

"I, uh, it's certainly a very nice view." Summer says, "Very, um, sexy."

Raven smirks. Summer was always bad at flirtations or seductiveness; it was good that that just made her cute. "Thank you." Raven says, crawling onto the bed and moving on top of her. "You're quite the sight as well."

Summer's heart rate had already sped up, having the big, strong, gorgeous woman naked and on top of her. "Th-thanks." She says and swallows nervously.

"Are you nervous? It's not like it's our first time." Raven says, "You know what we've done before."

"Yeah, but it's been a while, remember?"

"Guess I'll have to take your mind off of it then." Raven says, "Get your mind on me." She leans in and kisses her deeply.

Summer relaxes into it, closing her eyes and returning the kiss. She slid a hand into Raven's long hair, feeling it between her fingers. A soft moan is somewhat muffled by the kiss. It's not long before she feels the blood has left her head and gone much lower, leaving her very hard.

"I guess you like that." Raven says, then moves down a bit, sucking on Summer's chest. She gropes one of her breasts, massaging it as she sucks on the other one, her tongue circling her nipple.

"Ahh, Raven." Summer moans, arching her back to press her chest into her mouth. "Yesss."

Raven smirks into Summer's chest and continues for a bit before switching breasts. She lightly grinds her teeth over her nipple and gently pinches the other one between two knuckles. The gasping, breathy moans tell her she's doing a good job without any actual words. When she heard her name being moaned again she decided that was enough for now.

Moving up she kissed her again, pushing her tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan of her own into the kiss and pressed her hips down, sliding her slit up and down the length of Summer's shaft, beginning to get wet. One of Summer's hands moved around to cup and grope her breast and she pressed her forehead to Summer's. "Mmm, that's good."

"Are you ready?" Summer asks, bucking her hips a little to rub against Raven.

"You clearly are." Raven says with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am, now please, Raven." Summer groans, almost whining.

"Glad I still turn you on so much." Raven says. She moves up to get on her knees over Summer and reaches down, taking Summer's shaft in her hand as she lines it up. "And yes, I'm ready." She says before moving her hips down and taking it inside her.

Summer let out a shuddering breath as Raven moved down, feeling her around her cock. She grasps at the sheets as Raven begins to ride her. Looking up she watches as Raven plays with her chest while riding, moving up and down while meeting her gaze.

"You like that don't you?" Raven asks, breathing heavy as well. She bites her lip and lets out a low moan.

"Gah, yes, it's amazing." Summer says, bucking her hips to thrust up into Raven.

"Ahh, that's it, more of that." Raven says, and leans down. She puts her hands beside Summer's head, on all fours as she rolls her hips to keep ridding her. Their breasts press together, moving with their bodies as Raven moves back and forth.

Summer wraps her arms around Raven, holding her close. She thrusts upwards to meet Raven's movements, panting heavily as she clutches at her back. "R-Raven, yes, oh God."

"That's right, ah, Summer, right there, just like that." Raven says, her eyes shut in pleasure as she grips the sheets, gasping for air at the feeling of Summer moving in and out of her. She would have gone a bit faster and harder personally, but Summer wasn't built as sturdy as she was, and she didn't want to hurt her. This was more than enough anyway. She'd always loved the feeling of Summer inside of her, whether it was soft and slow or hard and fast.

Summer bit her lip, arching her back and pressing up into Raven as they moved. She couldn't quite match Raven's pattern exactly, but it didn't matter. Perfect wasn't important as long as it felt good, and it definitely did.

"Ahh, Summer. God I forgot how good you felt." Raven moans and tilts her head to kiss her. She pushes her tongue into her mouth hungrily, desperately. She was starting to get close.

Summer moaned into the kiss, one hand gripping at Raven's hair. She'd lost her ability to speak coherently anyway, Raven always did that to her. The kiss moved to her neck as Raven nipped and sucked at it gently, leaving her lips free to moan in pleasure. "C-c-cloooossee." She managed to get out.

"Me… Gahh, too." Raven says into her neck. "Just a little more, a little more." She picks up the pace a bit, riding Summer harder into the mattress and feeling her reaching into her just where she wanted. "Yes yes yes oh God SUMMER!" She cries out as she cums, her body tensing up over Summer as she clenches around her shaft.

"Ahhhhh" Summer cries out as Raven's orgasm pushes her over the edge she was already teetering on. She pushes her hips up as she clings tightly to her, shooting her load deep inside of her in exquisite pleasure.

They hold each other like that for a moment, gasping for air as they come down from their peaks. As Summer relaxes to lie on the bed Raven kisses her again. Summer returns it happily, smiling a bit into it. "That was wonderful." She says, running her fingers through Raven's hair.

"It certainly was." Raven agrees, "It'd been too long since we'd done it."

"That's true. We shouldn't wait that long again."

"I'll be sure to prepare next time. Maybe we can do more if we see it coming." Raven grins a bit.

"Prepare?" Summer asks.

"Yeah. A nice meal, some wine. Maybe we can get some toys if you feel like it."

"Does prepare include birth control?" Summer asks.

Raven furrows her brow for a moment in thought and then her eyes widen. "Yes, and I wasn't prepared for this."

Summer lets out a sigh. "Well we can hope." She says, "Though I suppose there are worse things than a cute baby with long wild hair running around."

"Speak for yourself. If we have one you can keep it." Raven jokes, smiling a bit.

"Well, since you're not 'prepared' I guess you don't want to go again?" Summer asks.

"I'm sure one of the guys has something in their room we could swipe." She says.

"Go get them." Summer says with a smile, "We need to make up for lost time." They certainly did make up for lost time too. The protection proved a little too late though, and they ended up with a long haired kid who set things on fire. Raven later proved she never actually jokes by leaving it for Summer.

* * *

 _ **So there you go, my first summer/raven fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review. Hoping, no promises though, to have the next one up by Halloween. Weiss as a witch, so that's why. Yay for the supernatural. It'll be WR in case you're wondering. Well I don't have much to say here so I'll let you go. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**_


End file.
